Past a Thousand years
by parkourmaster07
Summary: Shitzuo was the one leading the rebellion against his king, his plan was perfect but a flaw went when he fell in love on the king. the rebellion was a success without his permission to start and he regretted that he saw Hibiya died. mourning over his king he wished to save him again once more and was granted to see him in the present time when his king was already called Izaya.
1. Chapter 1

_**This thing is on my laptop and i can't find a time to upload it, though im focusing on my other stories... i just need to put this on and that's that. well i don't know. what do you think? review please and english is not my language so forgive me fo the grammar**_

I do not own Durarara or any of the characters even though i wish i do!

_Silence: [Want to meet up with me?]_

The raven stared at his computer for almost eternity as he read the text written on it. He was browsing on his net again but not for information this time, he just need someone to talk to and the person behind the username called Silence is the one he always confines too. They have been online friends for almost a year but they haven't seen each other.

_Silence: [Nakura?]_

_Nakura: [im sorry, I was just thinking something]_

_Silence: [still about that guy? Your blond boyfriend?]_

_ [im sorry for prying]_

_Nakura: [no its fine, actually you are right]_

_Silence: [im jealous… .]_

_Nakura: [huh..]_

_Silence: [just kidding, anyway do you still want to meet up?]_

_Nakura: [that's .. im still deciding]_

_Silence: [just message me when you already have decided]_

_Silence just signed off_

Izaya Orihara sighed as he stared at the screen and leaned back on his chair, it had been a month now since he started to isolate himself in his apartment, its been a month now since he did nothing but think, think of him, think of the blond man that left him, and he knew he won't be back. Its impossible to bring someone that doesn't even exist anymore.  
"why?" izaya mumbled under his breath as he felt new tears starting to escape his eyes, wiping it away he looked at the screen and started to type. He needed to get out, he needs to move on, he needs to let it out on somebody. he needs a company and he knows the only person who could do that.

_Nakura: [lets meet]_

This whole scenario started six months ago, no not six months, it started long, long ago hundreds of years ago, in a kingdom where a heartless king ruled is where the story began. The people hide in fear everyday afraid to break a rule, a corrupt and poor country is where he grew up, he knew this country won't be able to stand on its own, the smell of poverty is lingering in different towns, the only place where it smelt nice and looks beautiful is the palace itself. At the age of seven he was sent in the palace separated from his family but he knew that already and his family knew that already yet there is nothing they could do, he knew his purpose in life is to be the knight, protector, butler and watchdog by the future king who was also in training for his time to rule.  
every day was a pain, the training and the rules to memorize it was hard, every day was hard and he blamed one person that caused this suffering on his clan. His great, great, great grandfather Akuso Heiwajima. His clan was once in line of the royal family. Akuso was a close friend of the king and his right hand, but then he wants the power he became a traitor and killed the king but his son saw everything and apprehended Akuso. As the new king ruled he promised vengeance on his father's death, Akuso was being convicted by a death sentence, his clan were thrown out of the palace and took all their rights and even royalty, now they are only know by their last name they no longer possess names they only call each other by their last name when they are outside their house but they had names that they only knew, and they are the only person who knew it. They are also known for their strength and when the king found out about this, he lifted his punishment by sending a first born son to serve the next king, he'll be trained and live in the palace and that continued for generations and generations.  
he knew about it, he knew that, he knew what his purpose was he was just unlucky that the king's son was around his age too.  
after seventeen years he managed to learn everything and was prepared to do his duty and was prepared to meet his master. Just thinking about it makes him feel sick.

"Shitzuo , are you ready to meet your new master?" a man in glasses said who was escorting a blond butler towards the grand staircase of the palace.

"tsk, if it weren't for this last name I had, Im probably living beside the sea and was having a peaceful life" he answered as he glanced towards his escort.

"heh.. that didn't answer my question Shitzuo!"

"I have no plans in answering it and don't call me Shitzuo, that's not my name"

"that's what your trainer gave you right, Karu is being too kind to give you name you know." The blond huffed as he glared at the man standing next to him, of course he had a name but he's the one who only knew about that and his family as well, he can't even accept the pet name they gave him they stopped in front of a large door.

"Dr. Kishitani, I don't care so stop rambling"

"uwah Shitzuo is being so formal! call me Shinra!" Shinra sighed and pushed back his glasses "anyway I'll leave you be, and oh his highness, I have to warn you he was much more worse than his father " and with that said Shinra left.  
the blond stared at the door before knocking. "come in" he heard a faint voice as he slowly twist the knob and entered the room. He paused as he looked around the huge room, most of the furniture are made of gold even the posts of the huge bed with crimson mattress. A chandelier hanging in the centre of the room littered by small bright stones that shone along the light, But what Shitzuo noticed is the person standing on the huge window, looking down.

"its interesting isn't it?"  
Shitzuo filched a bit as he looked at the other male. "the what, your majesty?" the blond bowed and looked at the other slowly turning to face him. The servant studied the face of his master, crimson eyes stared at him with superiority as he crossed his arms, his golden cape swinging behind him as he shifted and leaned on the glass window, his raven hair brushing on his forehead as he smirked.

"humans.. commoners.. they are interesting"  
Shitzuo simply nodded, the coronation will be three days from now, the man stood before him was Hibiya the only son of the king, rumours said Hibiya was worse than his father.

_he was arrogant.._

_no pity  
_

_simply evil  
_

_rude…  
_

there are lots of people in the palace who despise him, now he had to put up with this bastard for the rest of his life?, no , he will change that the suffering of his clan, he will change it.

"introduce yourself commoner" Hibiya faced the blond and raised his chin. Shitzuo kneeled with his left knee and looked to the ground. "I'm your loyal servant, from the Heiwajima who humbly served his highness family over generations."

"ohh… what name did they give you?"

"Shitzuo"

A smirk formed into the raven's lips as he started to walk towards the other and raised his foot, bringing it down to the blond's head pushing it down the floor"

"well then Shitzuo, you need to bow down properly to me"  
the blond growled under his breath and clenched his fist, "damn prince" he murmured. Hibiya perked up and pressed his foot harder making Shitzuo's cheek touch the carpeted floor.

"I heard something… did I say you are allowed to say anything? Servant?"

"no, your majesty, but I know im allowed to express my thoughts"  
Hibiya blinked and slowly backed away, studying the blond who stood rubbing his head and glared at him. "ppfftt!... AHAHAHA! This is interesting, you seemed to be different than your father, Shitzuo.. because he never talk back against my father. He obeys him so much no matter what father do to him" hibiya strolled around his room and looked at his servant.

"im different than my father your highness, don't compare me to him" Shitzuo said and looked at the raven as he dropped his golden cape on the ground and looked at the blond.

"get out I don't want to see you" he huffed before taking off his while gloves and shoes.

"I'll leave then, your highness" and with that said Shitzuo left the place and went down to the grand staircase of the palace. He stopped as he saw a man standing on the end of it, his black hair was pushed back and was concealed by a hat he was wearing but his face was visible in Shitzuo's vision.

"Kuro-sensie" Shitzuo said and bowed his head, after all he respected this man, his teacher and trainer. Kuro chuckled and sighed. "Shitzuo you really are to formal" he shook his head and looked at the blond.

"so, how was it?"

"everything is going well according to plan' Kuro smirked and started walking, Shitzuo following behind him. "you met our highness? What's your impression about him?"

"a damn brat bastard" he murmured and continued to stare at the ground, growling a bit.

"heh, they say so.. but of course you have to put up with him right?"

"I know, I just need to gain his trust, and when I already do.. that's when you will make the move"

"hmmm.. confirmed, right now focus on the soon to be king"

"I know, don't worry I won't fail you Kuro-sensie"

"oh I should be the one saying that.. hmm no we should be the one saying that, Shitzuo .. you are too formal, it's not like coming from the one leading the incoming rebellion"

"before this year would end, the throne will fall" the blond murmured before walking out of the palace. Unfortunately things don't go according to his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_yay! thank you so much for the positive reviews, im so happy! i hope you enjoy the second chapter of this story! its kind of short since im still stuck thinking about the sequence of happenings but i do hope you would like this story. once again please review on what you think. _**

The coronation went successful, Shitzuo is standing beside his master who was sitting on his golden chair with his golden crown and cape his hands placed in on his cheeks looking at the elite people who was celebrating and dancing with their colourful and wonderful ball gowns and costumes. Jugglers gathered on the side to entertain everyone, magicians and musicians but none of it seemed to interest the new king. He was just looking, looking at everyone with his crimson eyes with a rather amused expression having his own fun in his own mind. Shitzuo can never really tell what his master was thinking, most people in his position would go to the crowd to make fake impressions that they are approachable or would laugh at the other royalties as they talked how much their clothes costs but Hibiya was different. He likes to observe.

"this occasions, it's boring" the king said to himself as he sighed and tapped his fingers on his chair. "what do you think Shitzuo?".

Shitzuo blinked before he looked at his master and thought of something to response. "personally I don't like this occasions your majesty"

"I like this occasions"

"you just said its boring"

"boring in a sense that this scenery is starting to bore me, dancing, music colourful dresses … that what makes it boring, but I like the fact that I could observe these people making fools of themselves"  
Shitzuo stared blankly at the king, for a moment he tried to comprehend what he just said and Hibiya seemed a little different to other, he thinks differently. So to gain the other's trust the blond doesn't want to end their conversation. "what does that mean your majesty?"

"look at those people pretending they are happy that I was sitting on the throne when actually they are just trying to socialize and attend the party enjoying themselves, they came here for the party not for me"  
_that is definitely true _Shitzuo thought and was about to say something but was stopped when Hibiya suddenly stood up. "im tired its not like there are interesting thing to happen, no one is dying so it's boring, I want to go to bed"

"yes your majesty" Shitzuo bowed curtly before escorting his master out the grand party and to the hallway straight to his bedroom. Upon arriving at the room Hibiya dropped his crown lazily at the floor along with his golden cape, gloves and boots as he trotted to the bathroom and before Shitzuo could protest that he should not drop his crown so carelessly like that the raven had already closed the door.

"my goodness, does this brat doesn't care about anything?" he sighed and picked up the crown placing it carefully on the glass container, following the scattered garment he picked them all up and arranges it. Looking around the room he saw some paintings around it. Paintings of woods, mountains of snow, looking around I noticed most of the paintings are the four season most of them were places, field flowers and what caught my attention was the painting of a lake surrounded by field of flowers and trees, this place seemed familiar. Leaning close to inspect the painting i whipped my head to see Hibiya dressed in his night clothes.

"what are you doing?"

"I was just amazed at the paintings around here, its beautiful a very un usual paintings to be displayed I in your room" Shitzuo saw the faint blush on the raven's face as he looked away "im sorry did I say something wrong your majesty?"

"no!" Hibiya suddenly countered and bit his lips. _Its just a compliment why are you becoming so fidgety, _he thought and looked at the paintings, he was the one who made them when his father was still alive and was very against of his hobby saying his work was trash, most of the servants just complimented him because they know he made them but he was more than happy that the blond said it was beautiful even though he doesn't know who made it, it made him felt happy.

"do you know where to find this place?" hibiya said and pointed at the lake with field of flowers. Shitzuo thought for a moment and smiled at him. "of course! Its in a little town called Dahlia, those flowers are Dahlia and there was a beautiful field of them through the woods, but its not just Dahlia that grows there, your majesty there are also daisies and wild rare flowers" hibiya stared at Shitzuo who was smiling as he explained the place.

"why do you know such thing?"

"well I live there your Majesty"

Hibiya now understood why the blond smiled, maybe he remembered his family, nodding Hibiya climbed to bed and pulled the covers. "you can go now"

"yes your Majesty"

"Shitzuo?"

"yes?"

"I want to go to that town after ive done my visiting in the city"

"as you wish your Majesty"

Walking through the hallway and into his quarters he saw a woman who was the head maid of the palace, Shitzuo bowed curtly at her.

"good evening Jane" he smiled and followed her though the kitchen.

"do you want some milk Shitzuo? I know you like them" she smiled her features brighten up as she walked towards the kitchen some white of her hair is almost covering the black ones but she's still cheerful like a young lady she was. Jane used to be his second mother since he came in the palace they always talk every restless night where he can't sleep.

"how was your day Shitzuo?" she said and placed a glass of fresh milk in his front as he shrugged off his tailor coat and plopped himself into the chair before giving a sigh.

"tired.. The king seemed to be tired as well he didn't finish the party." Taking the glass he took a big gulp and sighed in bliss, this always calms his nerves.

"Shitzuo, what do you think about the king?"

"brat, a spoiled bastard brat"

"Shizuo I know this is a huge favour im going to ask" she took the blond's hand and held it. "but I hope you would understand him, Hibiya isn't like what you think he was, just please understand him."

"I will try"

_Nope! Definitely not going to happen!_ Shitzuo thought as a boots came flying straight to his face.  
"I am not going to wear such thing! You plebeian! Don't you have better sense in choosing whati should wear!" Hibiya shouted as he looked at the ridiculous clothes placed in his bed. "I don't wear this! Its glittering, it makes my eye sore" he said throwing the cape that was given to him by neighbouring kingdom.

"you said you want to see the gifts, I did not choose anything for you to wear because YOU said you are the one going to choose…. You brat" Shitzuo murmured the last part trying hard to contain his anger.

"I heard you commoner!" realizing his mistake hibiya tapped his foot as he stared at the clothes on his bad.

"and this? A corset?! Im not a woman! These ignorant fools! Throw that!" he threw the corset at the floor followed by a white boots.

"this boots?" Shitzuo asked lifting the what it seemed to be a decent boots.

"look at the sides the color is slowly running out, jeez what is all this clothes, its shinning and glittering and what is this?" he said lifting a hat with feathers and flower decorations, Before throwing it. "ugh throw it all and pick me something to wear " with that said Shitzuo rolled his eyes as he went out to throw the clothes in the storage room. Returning to the raven's room he saw him already changed into his preferred clothes, his golden light cape and white boots, he actually look amazing. Shitzuo stared at him as he fixed the small crown in his head he coudn't help but stare at his master, his lashes were long and his skin was soft he was simply.. beautiful.

"its not polite to stare" he cocked his head on the side and put on his white gloves.

"why didn't you wear the throne crown your majesty?"  
Hibiya looked at the huge crown decorated with jewels on its glass case. "its heavy" he murmured and walked out the room. Shitzuo followed immediately and walked behind his Master.

"what are the schedule for today?"  
Shitzuo took his pocket watch and and a note from his coat pocket.

"at exactly twenty minutes from now we have to go to the city and check the townspeople who was waiting for you to celebrate"

"tch! Another fake act"

"then there will be a council meeting six hours from now then after the meeting there will a dinner with the countess .. after the dinner there will be a small party on- "

"cancel the party, that's boring and its late. Will that be all?"

"yes your Majesty" Shitzuo went straight to the carriage but paused when Hibiya went to other direction. "your Majesty?"

"I'll ride my horse" Hibiya simply said and went to the stable and skipped straight to the white and elegant stallion.

"Alfred~ did you miss me? do the commoners here treat you well?" he smiled and took the brush and starts to brush the stallion with care. Alfred is so dear to him, his horse is the one whou could understand him more than anyone in this hell. Alfred bowed and nuzzled his masters cheek.

"we are going out okay, just bear the sight of those ignorant knaves outside okay?"  
Shitzuo starred at the raven and tilted his head, the horse made this brat happy that was unexpected. Hibiya opened the gate and patted his beloved Alfred as he climbed up, having a bit difficulty since Alfred had gone taller the last time he rode him. Suddenly a strong grip on his waist startled the raven and saw Shitzuo lifted him up.

"what are you doing!"

"you can't reach it, im trying to help you, your majesty"

"I didn't ask for your help plebeian! Put me down!" the raven started to squirm and Shitzuo stared with amazement, for a moment the king looked so helpless as he tried to pry his large hand on his waist. "put me down! I order you to put me down now!"

"are you sure your majesty? " he smiled and lifted the raven up in the air, like how a child lift a teddy bear. Shitzuo felt like playing more with the raven, his face was red due to the anger and embarrassment. Walking backwards the raven continued to squirm in his hold making the blond loose his footing and fell on the ground letting go of his master who fell on top of him. Shitzuo flinched and blinked as he felt the raven's soft lips against him. They stared at each other as they accidentally kissed it was Hibiya who sat up immediately and slapped the blond hard in the face.

"don't dare to disobey me again! Or I'll kill your family"


	3. Chapter 3

im back again with new chapter! hope i did well in this one though i would like to thanks all of those who reviewed, followed and favs the story.

_alwaysblu- yep Hibiya is embarrassed  
Lolita Rafane - thank you, i really am happy to read your review! and well Izaya is going to be here soon..  
.71192- thanks i was worried i didn't portrait them well. _

_so please enjoy all  
once again i do not own Durarara.._

* * *

__The sound of the people cheering for the new king was so loud, their hat were thrown in the air as they celebrated, though all of those are fake, the sour look of the people are visible and Hibiya didn't even bother to wave or act as if he was interested instead he just sat on his horse with a bored expression. After what happened on the stable Shitzuo didn't retort back but instead let he let out his curses on his mind, following the king with his black horse he sighed and looked down before he heard a commotion going on.

"get your hands off me you commoner!" Hibiya yelled as he glared daggers at the woman who was tugging his boots.

"please listen to me.. hibiya its me!"

"how dare you address me like that you old woman!" hibiya kicked his foot away and the woman fell on the ground. Shitzuo jumped out of his horse and pulled

the woman away from reaching hibiya's white boots again, Hibita glared daggers at the woman and then to Shitzuo.

"madam its better if you just stay away, you will get hurt"

"I need to talk to him.. your highness please! Remember me?" she pleaded and continued to follow the horse of the king.

"I do not know a lowlife citizen" he said "Shitzuo! Get on your horse, we are leaving!" as Shitzuo heard his order he bowed curtly at the woman and rode his horse.

"IZAYA! Listen to me!" the woman called out, she was already on her knees. Hibiya halted and looked back at the woman. "I do not know such name" he said

before trotting off the commotion passing the crowd as he dashed off, Shitzuo followed after his master and was already by his side. Though wondering why the woman called him in different name.

"your majesty where are you heading?" he asked as strode beside the white stallion and looked at the raven who was riding it without any direction in particular.

"take me into a place that no one knows it exist!, a silent place! Anywhere I don't really care I wanted to be left alone!." Hibiya yelled so that the blond could hear him over the loud hover of the horses. Shitzuo thought for a moment before a thought came through him, well he did said any place.

"follow me your highness!" shitzuo said and turned back to where they headed and started to dash off, hibiya following him. He felt like a servant now that he was following Shitzuo, looking at the blonde's back he notices that they went back to the palace, Hibiya was confused as he looked at his servant and gained his pace.

"Shitzuo! Why did you lead me back to the palace?!" Hibiya halted as Shitzuo stopped and jumped out of his black stallion and started to walk ignoring the raven as he protested. Hibiya also jumped and followed the blond as he went to the garden of the palace. "you lowlife protozoan! Listen to me when im talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me plebeian! " hibiya stopped walking as he saw Shitzuo stop.

"ugh! You said you want to go to a secret place, im taking you there… y…your highness" he gritted his teeth at the words that escaped his mouth.

"just tell me where!" the raven glared at the blond and crossed his arms.

"I won't because it's a secret"

"but im going to see it soon so it won't be a secret anymore"

"just.. can't you wait!?"

"I do not wait! I should know where I am going, as your king you have to tell me the exact details of the place that we are going."

"it's better when you find it out when you are there."

"you knave! Why do you not obey my command does your brai -what are you doing!" Hibiya let out a high pitch squeal as Shitzuo hauled him up to his shoulder and started to march off. It was so damn annoying listening to the brat rant but it got even worse when he was carrying the raven who was squirming and wiggling on his shoulder, pounding his small fist at his back and kicking his legs.

"you insolent cur! Put me down at once! You have no rights to carry me like this!" hibiya tried to break free at the rude treatment, he was a king he should not be treated like this!. "Shitzuo! Put me down! Now!, I demand now! Now!"  
Shitzuo gritted his teeth and used his other hand to push the cape over the raven's head so that his rant was only heard as a muffle.

"carry me properly!" he heard the other and he sighed adjusting their positions he gently held the king on his arms in a bridal position rather than being carried like a sack of potatoes. He held him close to his chest and looked down at the king. "better?" he asked and continued to walk behind the garden far from the castle and deeper into the garden. Hibiya remained silent his face was pressed close against the blonde's neck. The raven stubbornly crossed his arms as he looked around, they are heading in the deeper part of the garden, a place that he never had been before. Shitzuo pushed some vines away as he went inside the thick dangling, plant and behind it there was an old and forgotten gazebo that stood. Vines crawled on the roof of it, there are also flowers around the area. Shitzuo slowly put down Hibiya to the ground and looked around.

"well I couldn't think of anywhere else, I discovered the place when I was on training" he slowly went to the gazebo and checked it pushing some leaves out and circled it. "I usually go here when I feel down, or if I wanted to be alone I also cleaned the place hid it with vines through the entrance. Hibiya slowly walked towards it.

"if this is your secret place, why did you bring me here?" the raven asked as he ran his hand on the post where vines had circled it. Shitzuo mentally grinned maybe this is the time to get the king's trust, he just have to say nice words, or praise him. "usually you only bring person that is special for you in secret places"

"you are special your highness" Shitzuo smiled as he said those words, hibiya snapped back and looked at him with a small shade of pink on his cheeks before looking down.

"o..of course I am special im your king after all!" he said before turning away and looks down. _What are you thinking! Of course he will show you this because its his job to please you! It doesn't even mean you are special…. Its just.._

shitzuo stared at his master for a moment but he never failed to see the small tint of pink on the raven's pale cheeks and another thought crossed the servant. _What was with that?_ Hibiya acted strange on what he said, he looked at hibiya and smiled. _Maybe I'll try a different approach on this brat._

"your majesty?"

"what?" Hibiya turned around and saw a Dahlia flower in his front. "whats this" he asked and stared at the wonderful in his front and blinked.

"I told you before our town had lots of these and I was amazed when I saw some here, I figured you want to see it personally like that painting on your room"  
hibiya took the flower and looked at it and Shitzuo smirked as he saw the same reaction from his master, it seems he figured out something from his king a wonderful information. _He gets all fidgety when he was being treated gently._

"could you leave me alone Shitzuo , I want to stay here for the time being" he murmured and Shitzuo obeyed nodding curtly to his master as he walked away.

Hibiya looked at the flower in his hand and sat down on the stairs of the gazebo and smiled to himself. it was his first time to receive something like this, and it felt so weird because somehow there was at least one person who saw him as he was and not being as a king. _Clearly Shitzuo never treated me like a king because if he did so he should follow every command like his father who was so loyal to my father because it was his duty, Shitzuo on the other hand do what he wants to do he rarely agree on the commands I give, instead he act on his own and he … Shitzuo is not fake.. _

Shitzuo stood through the other side of the vines watching around and started to walk thinking that the raven might take his time so he wandered around the garden and sighed as stared at the ground still trying to comprehend what had he saw with the raven earlier. _Hibiya got all embarrassed by just a simple act like that, and well he.. actually look kind of cute.  
_

"Shitzuo?" the blond looked back and saw his teacher standing a few feet away from him, the servant bowed his head curtly as he looked at the other.

"you don't have to do that, anyway how is it going?" Kuro said as he buried his hand on his pocket

"the servants of palace have been informed, they already agreed on the plan, but some of them were still afraid"

"don't worry, the time will come when the people would stand against the king, we will wait for your new orders"

"thank you" Shitzuo said before "Kuro-sensie.. tell them to wait, it won't be long" after that being said he went back to the raven peeking through through the vines he saw the golden cape and raven hair, he was sitting on the floor leaning on the post twirling the flower in his hand. The blond slowly approached the other and stood behind him.

"what are you doing here? I didn't call you now didn't i?"

"I just thought you wanted to talk about, what you are thinking"

"don't forget your place servant!" Hibiya snapped and looked back at the blond with a scowl. Shitzuo bowed curtly "im sorry I just thought you wanted someone to talk to since I haven't seen you with such a straight face

"I will talk to you or anyone if I wanted too, you will talk to me if I wanted to, and you will shut your mouth when I say so" Hibiya snapped. The blond clenched his fist as he glared at the raven haired male in his front.

"I maybe your servant but im still human, I do what I want to do, im not a machine"  
Hibiya's head snapped back at the blond as if he had grown another head, staring at him he suddenly burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that the corners of his eyes started to tear, after a while of his laughing fit he stopped and wiped the tears and chuckles.

"that was funny!"

"no it wasn't" the blond countered trying so hard not to bust the head of the brat open.

"it is! I mean.. you are just a servant, you should follow me like others do, but it seems that.. ahh.. Shitzuo is different than them ne?"

"of course! Im not your finger puppet! If ever I don't want to be in this position. Im not trying to be fake, like everyone else , im not like you" he said and crossed his arms and sighs. For a moment hibiya blinked and focused on the blond with a curious look in his face. "like me?"

"yes like you"

"how come?"

Shitzuo was holding a Dahlia flower as he closed his eyes to think before looking down at the sitting raven. "you…" Shitzuo tried to make up something, he just said hibiya was fake for no purpose, it just slipped so now he must prove that the king was just faking everything he was doing but… how should he say it?

"you just wanted someone to treat you gently" okay, that came out of nowhere, shitzuo thought and sighed handling the flower to the raven. "here.. take this"

Hibiya stared at the blond and blinks, his words echoing on his mind as he looked at the flower.

**_you just wanted someone to treat you gently_**

How did he know!? Why would he know? Hibiya looked at the flower and then to the blond, fluttering feeling came over him, time seemed to slow as he slowly reached for the flower, and then he realized and thought about the elders story that he used to hear from someone before.

'_The five seconds spell'_

_From the moment I took the flower.._

**5**

_and looked at him_…

**4**

_I realized.._

**3**

_that I…_

**2**

_fell in love.._

**1**

_with him.._


	4. Chapter 4

_a big thank you for all who reviewed the story im so glad you liked it! it took me time to update this one since i have like six stories to update and sometimes i lost motivation on what will happen next but then its fine! now im hyper to update because of the awesome reviews i get. **YourLuckyWish** oh my God you have free cookies from me i love you! i can cry in bliss! thank you so much! ** .71192 **ermm i won't answer your question because its already in this chapter hehe.. but turn of events happen sometimes~ C**ool Moon **thank you for the love! **alwaysblu**__who knows if he would~ anyways enjoy dear readers and review! i will give you all some scones! ah wait that's expensive.. cookies will do ne?_

* * *

_**Five seconds spell, fate has its way to make two people as one, even how far or impossible it is, if two persons are fated for each other, then fate will tie those people together. When you met that person, your other half, you will know it by the five seconds spell of love. When you find that person your world would stop spinning, time will slow down and unknown wave of feelings will wash over your body as the countdown started, loud enough to make you realized that you had found your destined pair.**_

_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1 the next thing you know is you have fallen, and you can't escape whe-**_

**"**that's lame.."Shitzuo said as he prepared some tea and placed the cup nicely on the porcelain saucer, followed by the teapot and silver spoon.

"ahh! Shitzuo! You are the one who is lame!" one of the servants complained as she huffed, looking at the blond as if he had made an awful deed. "we are listening to Erika!"  
Shitzuo chuckled as he took a slice of cake , "you really believe what she was telling, its just lame.. five seconds shit.. " he smiled and faced the raging women who was sitting on the table in the kitchen.

"oh great Shitzuo, you only said that because you haven't found the one that is fated for you~" Erika grinned as he leaned on the table.

"well had any of you here experienced that?" he asked and leaned on the counter as the women suddenly went silent. "none? See its just a story, you don't  
have to make such fuss"

"one day Shitzuo you will experience it! "

"I don't think so" with that said he carried the tray upstairs and sighed. Women really fascinate those stories. He shook his head as he knocked on the door and went inside as he heard a 'come in' on the other room.

"your majesty I had your tea and dessert" he set the tray down the table and looked around to find the raven king was lazily slumped on the bed even though he was already dressed, he wasn't in the mood to do his work, just how many clients and meetings he declined? Shitzuo can't tell but he was sure the king became like this after what happened in the gazebo a week ago, he was much more intolerable now. Sometimes he want to be left alone, sometimes he was avoiding the blond and Shitzuo was really bothered about it for some reason.

"your majesty I had your tea and dessert."

"I heard you once you don't have to repeat it" the raven said and sat up on his bed , stretching his limbs he stood up and sat on the chair and stared at the dessert poking it lazily and sighed. "I don't want to eat" he murmured and continued to play at his food.

"w..what? but you said you wanted dessert so I prepared and then now.."

"well I don't it anymore, just get me some wine instead then"

"I already gave you one before and you just took a sip before telling me to go get a coffee, then some scones, then dessert and now… "

"just go and get it!" he waved his hand and looked at the window instead of the raging blond. Shitzuo clenched his fist as he slammed his hand on the table and leaned closer at the raven. Hibiya being startled suddenly looked back and realized that his face was only inches apart from the blond, the raven's insides flipped as he stared at Shitzuo his cheeks tinting with slight blush.

"don't make fun of me just because im your servant!" Shitzuo gritted his teeth as he Hibiya pushed him away quite harshly.

"don't you dare come in close contact with me!" he stood up and took the cup of coffee before dropping it on the carpeted floor and turned away to the door his golden cape fluttering behind him. "clean it" he murmured before closing the door. Shitzuo gritted his teeth and picked up the cup before throwing it at the raven but unfortunately the closed door blocked it. The expensive cup shattered and Shitzuo sighed as he cleaned the pieces. "tsk! I just made my work complicated."

Hibiya rushed down the grand staircase to the meeting room where the meeting was held, he need to clear his head and he need to get the blond out of his head. He was mad the servants sensed it as he walked pass them so they did not even murmur or whisper, the tension was visible on the surrounding as the kind passed. Yes Hibiya was really mad, not because his boots were not polished properly, or his horse Alfred was not being fed. No Hibiya is not also mad at his servant at the blonde who did nothing, he was mad on himself, he was mad for being so fidgety and nervous around his servant. As a king he was not allowed to display weakness especially in front of his servant but he of course showed it to the blond for a moment there if the other noticed. Stomping his foot he arrived at the door and pushed the double door quite harshly before slamming it back. The other member of the family stared at him and bowed in declaration upon his arrival. Hibiya paid no attention as he went straight to his chair. They are on a round table, the duke and ditches were seated there as well the high members of the royal family and the captain of his soldier was also there.

"Continue what you are discussing"

"I thought you won't come to the meeting your majesty" the woman who wore black gown and a large hat inquired him.

"I changed I mind, now continue" he glared at the captain who was leaning on the other side of the round table where a huge map was displayed.

"certainly your majesty" he smiled, his black hair and grey eyes glinting as he proceeded his reports. "should I get back to discuss the tax we have collected on the villagers? "

Hibya being on his foul mood already glared at the captain. "I said continue I did not say start all over again, do I have to repeat myself over and over again Captain Kuro?"

"alright forgive me your majesty" Kuro the teacher of Shitzuo faked a smiled at the king, he cleared his throat. "alright, as far as we know the kingdom had taken over most of the towns but the late king didn't know that there is this two village in the eastern part of the forest. I found on my sources that the land on the place had gold"  
murmurs were spread on the round table at the mention of gold and Hibiya tilted his head as he stood up and leaned on the table. "gold?"

"yes your majesty, gold mixed in some moulded stones, the villagers kept this among themselves for safety purposes"  
Hibiya glared at the map as he saw the tiny drawing of the village, clenching his fist he closed his eyes as memories plague his mind at a certain village.  
_  
_

_**"mother look at this stone its different!" a small raven squealed as he held up a stone, a woman with raven hair smiled at him as he carried the small child.  
**_

_**"that…. That is gold! Where did you find this?!"  
**_

_**"gold?"  
**_

"also there is this other village on the south part of the forest, there's really nothing much in that place but there are also some minerals that we might get from that la-"

"no! this.." he smirked as he took out his dagger playing it with his hand as he dragged it to the map he settled himself in the table sitting there to see the map.

"we conquered the Green Town where we got most of taxes, the Town of Saika who we get our weapons and traded some important swords" he said as he ran the dagger in each town. "should I mention the others? No.."

"your majesty what are you implying?"

"what im implying is.." he grinned as he raised the dagger buried it at the small village in the map. "I get my gold and the village, because that village is mine" he glared angrily before heading to the door. "Assemble your man and do your work" Hibiya said before leaving the room. Of course that was his town, he deserved to have it after all he was the one who found out about the hidden rich of the village. Heading back to his room he looked around for the blond servant but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Shitzuo!?" he called out and looked around, damn imbecile for making him walk around the palace. "you plebeian! Where are you!?" looking around he stopped as he saw a maid carrying a pail of water. "you!?" the maid froze as she heard Hibiya's rough voice and looked back.

"y..your majesty?"

"have you seen the piddling blonde?"

"piddling blonde?"

"ugh! Shitzuo! You imbecile!" he crossed his arms and glared as he waited.

"I saw him leave the palace your majesty."

Shitzuo stood frozen in his spot on the market. He went out to leave the palace for a while and came to the market that's when he met the woman from before, the one who begged and clung on Hibiya's foot, they have been talking and then Shitzuo couldn't find the rights words to response at the woman who stood in his front. He can't believe what she just said.

"please! Let me see the king! Let me see hibiya! No! let me see my son Izaya!"


	5. Chapter 5

Past a thousand years

"you're son?" Shitzuo asked the woman and raised his brow. _If im right all the rumours I heard in my training was right, Hibiya is an illegitimate child?_

"yes" she murmured as she buried her face on her hands, the woman was beautiful thought she looked older due to the visible grey hair and the work she might have done to live. The blond sat down beside the woman as she started talking.

"I used to work in the castle before as a maid, the queen can't bear a child because she was sick, it would be too risky and the king had.. he raped me on his frustration. I decided to run away and find another job but it was so hard finding one so I decided to stay, the molestation had continued until the queen was able to bear a child but they both died, I didn't know I was already two months pregnant then, when I realized it I finally ran away I figured he will take the child away from me" she fiddled with her dirty skirt and looked down. "I managed to hide Izaya from him in a small town but then that joy was lived for such a small time, he found us and took Izaya.. I .. I didn't know why izaya had become like that."  
Shitzuo looked down and the to the woman. "so his real name was Izaya?" in response Shizuo received a small nod from the woman.

"he is such a sweet child but hated me now, I don't know why, I tried to get to him but the king didn't let me see him and, I don't want him to become like his father! Please butler-san, help me, help my son" Shitzuo stared at the woman who was clinging on his tailcoat, he doesn't know why but the stare he was receiving from the woman was heart clenching, she was desperate. A soft nod was made by the male thought not quite sure he still nodded.

"ask Jane, she knew almost everything happening in the palace please.."

Shitzuo went back to the palace, his thoughts were scattered, about the king, about the woman, about his duties and about the rebellion..speaking off, he haven't seen Kuro today? And the palace guard were.. sighing he dismiss the thought and proceeded to the grand staircase and into the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea and sipped it.

"ne, Shitzuo, your majesty has been searching for you, the smoke on his nose is coming out he was mad" Erika said as she placed the teacups in the cupboard.

"well, I can't blame him I mean I didn't told him where I went"

"oh that explains" she smirked.

"that explains? What is he throwing tantrums per minute?"

"yeah well, he keeps on rambling and scolding the servants without good reason, even staring at him is now like stepping on a trap" she shivered and closed the cupboard.

"well, you guys should get use to it, I always encounter that brat, its been almost two months fortunately I happen to get used to it, that brat, he always thinks ahead of himself and nothing else all is about his fucking superiority an-" Shitzuo stopped talking as Erika's stare fell behind him, turning around he almost dropped his cup, on the doorway was none other than the king himself. Chin was up, arms was crossed and a deadly glare was fixed upon his butler.

"to my room NOW!" he snarled and turned around his golden cape fluttering behind him. Shitzuo swallowed the lump on his throat as he followed his master, now the woman's words went back to him.

"where have you been plebeian!?"

"im sorry your majesty I went to town and I have forgotten to return in the exact time after your meeting"

"didn't I instruct you to stay here! To move when I say so! To obey my every command!" he yelled and grabbed the nearest thing which was the vase given by the Dutch as a present and threw it at the blond's direction. Shitzuo winced as the vase collided with his cheek, he barely avoided it since it was so sudden, groaning he felt the blood dripped on the cut in his cheeks.

"you disobeyed me! you knave must not leave me no matter what! as a servant you need to stay beside me! stay on my side always!" Hibiya panted as he grabbed the next thing which was a marble statue and threw it again this time shitzuo managed to avoid it. After his episode Shitzuo looked at the raven who was staring at the ground, looking like he was about to cry but trying hard not to show it. Shitzuo clenched his fist and went to the raven noticing a red patch on his finger that was staining his white gloves, the blond went to the bathroom and came back with a bandage and cotton before leading the raven to his bed he removed the glove and started to clean the wound.

Hibiya stared at his butler and through his red cheeks where the cut was made, he didn't mean to hurt Shitzuo, he was just devastated he thought that the blond left him and would never be back again, he just didn't know what to do and what to say that he let the frustration speak for him. Shitzuo stood and bowed before heading to the door.

Walking to the hallway he was met by the stare of one of the maids who had a bandage on her cheek as well and the other woman had a bandage on her arm and wrist, he shook his head as he went to the kitchen were jane was cleaning the dishes.

"oh what happened to your cheek Shitzuo?!" she rushed to him and checked the wound.

"its nothing the brat was just throwing tantrums and also throwing things it just happen to hit me " the blond winced as a cotton was suddenly pressed on his cheeks. Jane sighed and looked at him.

"Shitzuo, just be patient with him okay? He just need understanding"

"how could I understand someone like him! He's a bastard! And he only cared about himself!, he acts as if he owns everything he doesn't deserved to be loved and understand"

"he is much more innocent than you thought.."  
Shitzuo looked at the lady who finished putting his bandage. "Jane, what do you know about him? If you want me to understand him, I need to know about the brat, besides… I already met his mom"

"you met Kyokou?"

"yes, and she asked me to ask you about the brat" with a sigh jane sat next to the butler and started her story.

"I recalled Hibiya came here when he was five I was his nanny but when he turned six he was taken by the king's custody, on that short amount of time I was with him it was so happy. After his birthday I rarely saw him on the castle, he was always on his room with different teachers, sometimes I can hear his wail from the outside when his hands were being held out as a stainless ruler were his punishment. Then there are some rumours that the king kept Hibiya in a dark dungeon im not sure If it was real though."

After his talk with Jane it all made sense to him now, as to why the raven was acting like that, somehow he felt pity and couldn't help but stare at the coffee he was making but he needed to drive those thought away from his brain, he had a mission and he should focus on that one alone and he shouldn't be distracted on such trivial things. Sighing he placed the coffee in the tray and went inside the king's chamber, knocking softly as he heard a grunt behind the doors he slowly opened it and saw the raven lying on the bed lazily

"your majesty I bought your usual coffee" he said and placed the tray on the nightstand before heading to the closet and prepared his clothes for the day. Hibiya sat up and reached for the cup and took a sip, his eyes scanning the blond who passed his direction towards the bathroom to prepare his bath he noted the bandage on his cheek and looked down, he felt guilty for what he did but why is it hard to even apologize? He looked up to meet the gaze of the blond butler and he looked away immediately as he felt his cheeks heated, every day he sees the butler his feelings would intensify for some unknown reason and he placed the cup back to the tray and stood up.

"the bath is ready your highness" Shitzuo bowed and opened the bathroom door for the other male. Hibiya nodded and went inside the bathroom and started peeling his night shirt when he stopped and looked back at the butler who also entered the room.

"w..what are you doing here?" the raven asked in alarming tone.

"im helping you take a bath?"

"i..i don't need your help! I can bath on my own"  
Shizuo raised a brow as he prepared the scrub, soap and shampoo looking at the raven with confusion as to why he was acting rather strange. "last time I check I used to bath you since the other day" well that was true and shizuo went to the raven starting to untie the knot on his pants. The blush on Hibiya's face intensified as he swatted the blond's hand and backed away. If this continued it would be bad.

"I can take care of myself now get out!" the raven shoved the blond man who was already holding the scrub his sleeves rolled up and his tailcoat was left inside the bathroom.

"the hell?" he murmured shook his head as he sighed. He shouldn't really be affected by what he heard from Jane he needs to concentrate on his mission alone. But of course he knew it was hard especially when he can already feel a clutch on his stomach when the raven is near.

"this is getting way to deep"

* * *

_and then i again i updated this story wow..well im so sorry guys but here is it after a long, long time..  
_tsukicchan_ thanks for the cookies dear -takes them- though i apologize for updating this for too long and thank you for the wonderful review_

Lucky_ nope you are not crazy ne? and well the love is in the air sniff it~_

alwaysblu_ the reasons would be revealed soon.._

_thanks for reading_


End file.
